If Loving You is Wrong
by greensapphire
Summary: ."Are you wrong to give your love to a married man,and am I wrong for trying to hold on to the best thing I ever had, if loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right" It didn't matter if I couldn't have him that often, its the pain of not seeing that hurts.


_wow it's been a while since I posted a fanfict, well this one is long over due, I was originally going to post this one in October but school/work got in the way, and it wasn't till during my Christmas break that I had time to finish this, and post it. I think the setting is appropriate since its Christmas after all. _

_I wrote this one in May, and decided to post it; it's my first one in the Naruto section yay! so I'm really excited for it._

_I was inspired to write the fic when I heard the song "Me and Mrs. Jones", the plot bunny came alive when I heard "If loving you is wrong" that it hit me to write it. Both awesome songs, try listening to them._

_I'm actually a NaruSaku fan, but I wanted to give this pairing a shot and see if I can actually write them. I accepte SasuSaku, I just like NaruSaku more ^^_

_I dedicate this fic to my lil sis who was my beta, and who puts up with me lol! She's the real SasuSaku fan._

_hope you guys enjoy it too_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and the songs "If Loving You Is Wrong" (I don't want to be right) by Luther Ingram and "Me and Mrs. Jones" by Billy Paul or the quote by Henry Woodsworth._

_**

* * *

**_

_**If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right  
If being right means being without you  
I'd rather live a wrong doing life…**_

His cell phone rang.

"Hi, 6:30 right?" the voice on the other side answered

"I'm going to be late, I have some things to do" the male responded casually

"Oh…"

"…"

"I've got some things to say -"

"I'm sure you do"

"It's about time we end this and-"

"Fine" he said as he hung up, grabbed his coat and briefcase, and went out the door.

At six in the evening the sun began to show its set, as fragments of evening began to appear. It was a rather cold evening with droplets of snow falling here and there, yet the destination the man was headed for, proved to be a warm one.

Turning up the collar of his trench coat he stepped off the company building steps and continued down the street as he called for a taxi. Once in the taxi he began shuffling the papers in his briefcase.

"Where to?"

"Four streets up ahead around the corner."

"Got it."

The snow began falling down just a bit harder as the ride continued; the man ran a hand to his hair as he grew confident.

"That'll be $15 dollars"

The man handed the driver a twenty. "Keep the change" he said as he got out of the taxi and looked at his penthouse floor.

The light was on.

She was home.

It takes about ten minutes to get to his penthouse, which gave him ten more minutes of preparation, ten more minutes of deep thought, ten minutes he's kept her waiting, and most importantly ten more agonizing minutes he is being kept away from her.

_**Your mama and daddy say it's a shame  
It's a downright disgrace**_

_**But long as I got you by my side  
I don't care what your people say**_

He found her on the dining room table, reading through the various medical, science, and laboratory textbooks. In front of her stood the opened bottle of wine with her glass half full as she was concentrating deeply over the contents of her book. She was going through a career change, forensic science. The question of why the sudden change from leading biology professor at Konoha University to a simple job for the New York Police, he'll never know, but he had a hunch.

She looked up when he placed his briefcase in front of her, as he took the wine and poured himself a glass _'for warmth' _he mentally toasted as he drank the glass empty. He took a good look at the woman in front of him, who despite having strong gazing eyes, she had a look of softness staring at him, and her usual choppy hair was held back, which he fondly liked since now he could really look at her facial features.

He continually stared at her for at least 100 seconds, in which she didn't fidget or avoid. She was accustomed to this, he was just being himself.

They continued this for another ten seconds, and then his onyx eyes turned to the picture frames by the coffee table.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are at your parent's, Itachi just picked them up, and I packed them an overnight bag," the female answered as she continued to read her encyclopedia, and the man poured himself another glass.

"We need to talk"

The man looked at her, surprised at her words.

"About what?"

"Juugo, just called me this afternoon, asking for my list of liabilities and assets I own"

_Damn him _

"And I asked 'why?' And he tells me 'Sasuke just gave me his for the papers I'm preparing'"

Silence was met as the man began to turn and stare at their paintings, _all original's_…

"I said 'what papers?' And the only thing he says is, 'I though he told you', and hung up"

_The accounts in Switzerland and Osaka are worth about almost a million…_

"Which is why I held myself back now from clawing your eyes out when you came in, I'm giving you a chance now to explain, speak!"

_The stock at the stock market could not have been more prosperous._

"If you aren't going to say anything, show me the paper's, at least they will speak when you don't!" she yelled as she eyed his briefcase.

He set his glass down, as he descended to the living room to sit on his favorite chair, and stared at the fire burnt wood. When it hit him literally across the cheek as he looked up and saw his wife biting her rosy lip down and saw that her hand now held a red marking from the slap, as she turned away from him and saw one hand held her glasses the other her face, she tried to keep her voice and breathing steady.

"What are you trying to get at with this? I have a hypothesis, but any good scientist knows the answer lies within the experiment and must draw out a conclusion from the analysis of the experiment, and then will know whether the hypothesis is true or false".

He stared which was all he really felt like doing; anger flickered in his eyes from the previous marking she just made on him.

"Explain"

"It's the end" he finally said "I called Juugo a week ago to discuss this, and he just delivered my papers this morning"

"Okay"

"Karin"

"Yes"

"I want a divorce"

She faced him now her eyes now glistening like rubies.

"You think I would be fine about it?! That all of a sudden you could come up and say, 'oh it's over'" trying to mock his voice

"You wanted the truth, I just gave it" he glared at her.

"Yes I know, but now it's my turn to give my reaction to the conclusion why?!"

"It just wasn't going to work, and it'd be best for both of us"

"Both of us? Ha! More like best for _you_!"

The same, still expression was on the Uchiha,

"Say something!" she yelled through sobs

"What do you want me to say?" he snapped

"Did you ever love me once?"

Yes many times he could say, sleepless nights with both women on his mind thinking of the pros and cons they both had, Karin was strong, she has put up with his infidelities with not just one woman but the many before her, she was determined, a tough woman to break, sure she had her violent fits and outbursts at times, but she was witty and charming and very fun and outgoing. The perfect wife anyone would love to have, she borne him two sons.

What more could you ask for?

A lot more, it's not what he desired for, or wanted, Karin basically pleased his family, which was what he's been after, as a child always coming in second to his older brother. Yet it wasn't what he wanted to do forever, he had a life to live.

"I did." was the response

"You did?"

"Then I wasn't." he said as he looked at her with a mix of pity and sympathy for her and himself.

She walked over towards the festive decorated tree; looking at the golden star, giving her a sense of nostalgia as she bent down to look at the colorfully wrapped gifts.

"I've been working on the boy's present for 2 months, it could have been faster but there wasn't much time," as she held up a knitted crewneck navy blue sweater, with the family's crest in the corner. "They look nice. Don't you think?"

"For Itachi I got him that new set of Shakespearean plays he's been wanting" as she held a brightly wrapped volume of books.

"Your parents were a bit tough, so I decided upon, a trip to Martha's Vineyard, the wine is the hint" as she put the bottle in its bag. "All the gifts have our names, so they know it's from us".

The response was only the crackling of the fire

"They're fine" as he continued staring intently at her

"I just need your gift for the boys and we're set", as she now crossed towards the dinning room table and picked up the briefcase on the table, and shook furiously until the manila envelope dropped on the floor, the divorce papers.

"I shall wrap these" as she picked up the envelope "To my family, the gift of separation, from Sasuke Uchiha" as she threw them on the floor to scatter, as she finally broke down on the table as she began pounding her medical text books.

"I have given you everything! The sons you desire, working and maintaining _your_ family's influence, and even putting up with the amount of who knows list of women you've been with! And most of all my faithfulness and love!"

Silence was the best Sasuke could give, true she had every right to be angry, this would not sit well with his family, colleagues, the papers will print him as the villain he was for leaving such a good, faithful, and successful woman and children for one another, they will paint his beloved as "the other woman" and he the cheating cold hearted bastard, which he knew he was.

"I know you have pride Sasuke and won't answer me, because in your mind you are right and everything you do follows that influence, but this time it's too far!"

True he was prideful and stubborn but they were alike, she and him.

"That's what I like about you Sasuke, those sides are what got you this and that" as she embarked at their home "but I hate you! Because you bring that same demeanor when it comes to us!"

She had no pride at all, her colleagues said, being his lap dog and always adjusting herself for him. She has told them for him being there for her boys were always enough, because they were a part of him, they represented everything that she dreamed.

When she was a teen and met him, she, like other girls would melt at the sight of him, but truly getting to know him as the years went by, the infatuation lessened as interest peaked. She found herself at his side more often, the more she knew of him the more she became fascinated and wanting to help him reach his goals and succeed, she wanted to be his personal cheerleader.

She was rewarded with being his wife.

She helped him get into the ranks of CEO from a rival company of his family, as proof that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was the best.

She was rewarded by mothering his two sons

She gave him her all, faithfulness, true Uchiha's, and most of all her love.

Now he was rewarding her by handing in documents that represent the shatter of her only dream: family.

That was her limit.

"Karin all I want is for you to release me; I cannot continue living this façade anymore" his tone revealed the frankness of his words.

"No."

"Sign the papers."

"I'll burn them!" as she stepped on the envelope.

"Sign them" hand held a grip to his pants

"I will not let _a fling _destroy us" as she picked up the envelope

"Sign them now." the man's tone was losing patience as he eyed her

"Why are you breaking this family apart?!" she said as she headed towards the fireplace

"If you even think about it, I swear I will-"

"Is she really worth it?!" she asked as she got on her knees and poked the fire. Red flames matched her hair dead on.

"Dammit sign them already; I don't have time for this!"

"I love you, Sasuke, why can't you accept it?" the voice displayed the sobbing she was holding back.

"Because… I love her and she's worth it" he firmly answered, as he headed towards her. He held her in his arms as she sobbed.

_**Your friends tell you it's no future  
In loving a married man  
If I can't see you when I want to  
I'll see you when I can  
If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right  
If loving you is wrong I don't wanna be right**_

Leaving the penthouse in some ways felt like a weight was off his shoulders. Although he would return to pick up his things and see the boys, he knows he'll never feel at home anymore.

The evening was cold but it proved to be a warm one as he continued to walk towards the city's busy streets. The snow was falling at speed now, the wind began its chilly effect on him as he continued walking, through his shoes he felt coldness of the snow, his body felt the wind, but he continued on. As he saw the light of the café, he made a run for the door and to get away from the chilly evening.

_Me and Mrs. Jones  
We got a thing goin' on  
We both know that it's wrong  
But it's much too strong  
To let it go now_

"One small cappuccino with non-fat whip!" the barista yelled

"Right here." the woman called from the jukebox she was looking at, as she walked to her table.

"Nice song choice" the blonde man said as he placed her almond biscotti next to her cappuccino.

"Thank you, umm…" reading the name tag "Deidara"

"Enjoy." as the barista went to the showcase to polish.

_We meet every day at the same cafe  
Six-thirty and no one knows she'll be there  
Holding hands, making all kinds of plans  
While the juke box plays our favorite song_

The woman looked at her watch, it was 7, later than usual, she sighed as she began mindlessly stirring her cappuccino. She felt comforted by the warm atmosphere of the café and the song playing, but waiting made her a bit anxious. After all, she had an emotionally, exhausted day.

She came out of work at 5 that afternoon, and she was invited to a Christmas party that Tsunade was throwing for the hospital staff, but she rejected Ino gently as she said she had other plans. To which Ino gave her a both a sympathetic hug, and a piece of her mind, for she knew where she was going, and never agree to the situation her friend was getting herself in.

"_He'll never leave her, just give it up Sakura."_

"_You don't get it Ino."_

"_Oh I get it; I've been there Sakura, for god's sake he's married!"_

"_How can you understand what I'm going through?"_

"_Because you helped me when I was in the same situation and I know its hard picking from whom you care for and the one you love, but I'm here to help you now."_

"_You can help me by minding your own business."_

"_I can't have my best friend make the same mistake I almost made."_

"_He's been the one I really wanted, since I was 12!" _

"_You just chose to have him as the only one. What about Naruto? Can't you see that what you are doing is killing him, as _he_ is doing to you? Gosh I can't even say his name!"_

"_Naruto doesn't know what's going on."_

"_He has, for a while now, he just kept quiet."_

"_Ino, you didn't-"_

"_No Sakura, I didn't, you're my best friend, we don't do that, but it's the job of a friend to tell the friend the truth…'_

"_Wh-"_

"_It was Gaara, he saw you guys, at _Antonio's_, and he had to tell Naruto, no matter how much it might kill him. That's what he told Shikamaru and me." _

"_Well now that he knows, then I guess I'll have to turn him down now."_

"_For a date?"_

"_No, Naruto walked me home from work last night."_

"_Yeah."_

"_And he proposed."_

The ring Naruto gave her was beautiful; it was a gold band antique with a diamond cut and emeralds around it. It had belonged to his late mother, and he said _'only the best for Sakura-chan'_.

She was moved to tears by his declaration, while it was sudden, it had come to no surprise that he would be as bold as he was, if he ever did propose, yet the real shocker was that he proposed to her. They had been friends for so many years, and a one time couple in high school, they had a couple dates here and there over the years, but she always made sure to give no indication of leading him on after they stopped seeing each other as a couple.

It made no sense with his proposal, but with what Ino told her that afternoon made all the sense and it gave her a conclusion: Naruto was still in love with her, and was willing to take a chance with her, even if she didn't feel the same.

What an optimistic view Naruto had, that's what she loved about him and more, he was all of it, kind, charming, strong, and most of all confident with himself and life, the thing Sasuke lacked most. That was what she needed most of all, stability, and she could have that with Naruto, no doubt about it, he would create a world where he would always love her and protect her unconditionally. That was the kind of love she had wanted as a little girl, the knight and shinning armor there for her.

So when Naruto walked her from the hospital building after work that afternoon, she asked him to do her a favor and walk her to the café, he agreed. They both walked in silence as the bustling streets were crowded with people and cars and festive decorations all around. They reached the café, the ceiling had mistletoe, they followed tradition and kissed as both held hands, Naruto held her left hand it felt light and bare on his left one, as he stared at her with a sad smile in place.

"_Sakura."_

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I don't deserve you." as she wiped away her tears. _

_He wiped some from her eyes as he held her_

"_God, I love you so much." as he embraced and buried his face in her hair_

"_I know, that is why I can't let you do this to yourself." as she circled his waist and embraced harder._

_He chuckled, as he returned the hug "You love that teme so much don't you?"_

"_I do, I do, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she repeated as she cried harder on his chest, as he tried to sooth her from shaking._

"_I will find another, but there will never be another Sakura for me." as he gave her one last hug, _

"_And there will never be another Naruto for me." as she was about to kiss him on the cheek, he turned and their lips met._

_He became sheepish "Sorry."_

"_Don't be." as she returned him the ring_

"'_If I am not worth the wooing, I am surely not worth the winning__'__ tell him that… when you see him tonight." as he kissed her palms "Merry Christmas, Sakura." he smiled_

"_Merry Christmas Naruto, thank you." as she returned it with one of her own_

_He walked away from the café that afternoon, the city held him in their hands tonight, and she hoped they would be kind to him, tonight especially._

_**Am I wrong to fall so deeply in love with you  
Knowing I got a wife and two little children  
Depending on me too  
And am I wrong to hunger  
for the gentleness of your touch  
knowing I got someone else at home  
who needs me just as much**_

Sasuke was met by the fragrance of espresso beans and a jazzy tune, as he looked around and found her sitting alone at one of the small tables for two. She was here, he was glad, she looked a little spacey, and so when he sat down she was startled.

"Sasuke, you're here." a smile adorned her face.

"I'm sorry, the errand took a little longer than I thought." as he removed his trench coat.

"It's all right, I'm just glad to see you, it's been a while."

"We saw each other five days ago."

"I know but we didn't get to really talk much, and when I woke up, you were gone."

"I had a dinner party at my parents."

"Oh, that's understandable." She said as she began munching on the now soft biscotti.

"Sakura-"

"Ehhh, sorry if I'm interrupting or something, but sir may I take your order?"

"It's no problem Deidara." as she gave him a light smile

"Double shot of espresso."

"Do you want a pastry to go along with that?"

"No."

"Okay and you miss?"

"I'm all set." She replied as she lifted her cup to her lips.

"Okay." He left as he went behind the showcase to begin the espresso.

Silence befalls upon them, until Deidara returned.

"Here you are sir. Enjoy." He said as he returned to his post

"How are your parent's and Itachi?"

"They're fine."

"I talked with Ino this afternoon, and she wanted to know when you were going to promote Shikamaru to be your vice."

"Tell her when that lazy bum does some work, I'll think about it." He said as he sipped the espresso.

"Which is why she can't stand you." she laughed a bit, to Sasuke's amusement.

_We gotta be extra careful  
That do we don't build our hopes up too high  
Because she's got her own obligations  
And so, and so, do I_

She reached for his hand, from under the table.

He placed them on top and held on to them tightly.

She noticed he was not wearing his band.

He noticed the fatigues in her eyes, and their sadness.

"Sasuke"

"Hmm?"

"Ino talked to me about something else too."

"What?"

"Us."

"Yeah?"

"She said I'm risking a lot."

"Are you?"

"Well if you think about it-"

He let go of her hand and sipped his espresso.

_Well, it's time for us to be leaving  
It hurts so much, it hurts so much inside  
Now she'll go her way and I'll go mine  
Tomorrow we'll meet  
The same place, the same time_

She ruined the mood, and Sasuke's attempt of his display of affection, which he doesn't do very often.

"How is it a risk? We are just two people in a relationship."

"Yes I know, but what kind of relationship is it?"

"A good one, at least it will be."

"I called you originally, because I wanted to break this 'relationship' off."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he became intent to her words.

"Then, why don't you?"

"Now I don't." as she reached for his hand and held them.

"Because I gave up the best, to be with my best" she kissed his hands and held them to her cheeks, he sensed her tear on them.

He lightly stroked her hand.

"So, I'm willing to risk." she smiled as she wiped her tears

He was mute, and stared at her in the gentlest way she has seen from him.

"Anyway, how are the boys? Flu season will come soon, so I expect them for their shots."

"Karin is now seeing Dr. Yakushi."

"Oh…he's not bad. He really is passionate on what he does." she pointed out.

"She's going into forensic science."

"Really, that's unexpected."

"She plans on joining the New York Police."

"Wow, tough job to get into, but she'll make it."

"Suigetsu is the Chief of Police."

"What about him?"

"They went out in high school remember?"

"Oh, you don't mean…"

"No they are not, but I'm pretty sure she will turn to him, not that she ever did in the past." he said firmly.

"I think it's only fair, she has put up with a lot, and most of it from us."

"That is expected of a wife."

"No Sasuke, they don't have to, they could pack up their bags and leave when they want, but some of us chose to stay for a reason or another." she gave his hand a light squeeze.

_Me and  
we got a thing goin'on…  
_

"And you?"

"_We both know that it's wrong, but it's much too strong, to let it go now" _she mouthed as the song played

"I asked Karin for a divorce."

"What!?" she let go of him.

"It's not going to work out."

"What about the boys?"

"I'll see them and support them."

"Sasuke, family is important; I can't let you do that."

"She signed the papers, already and we agreed on an arrangement."

"Why now, during Christmas Eve of all days, did you put that on her?"

"I'm free now." as held on to her hands.

"I know you are."

"I can be fully with you."

"It's true I wanted that, but you destroyed your family in the process, for it." as she began tearing up. He helped wipe them away.

"Don't it's already been done."

"What do I say?"

"Nothing, just listen."

She did intently

"Sakura, I don't ever regret my marriage or children, or us, but I do regret one thing."

She looked at him wide eyed, reminding him of her 12 year old self.

"Roses"

"Roses?"

"Never giving you any."

"I never needed any, just you coming, was enough."

"Sakura would you consider ever being with me?" he said staring at her.

"I already am." she was confused.

"Umm…sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but we're about to close, and well you guys looked like you were in a deep conversation and my boss is real punctual about closing" Deidara smiled sheepishly as he laid his hand on his head.

"Oi Deidara-senpai, how do you take this apart" asked a man with an orange mask trying to clean the espresso machine.

"You don't, Tobi." Deidara snapped.

"I think I broke it" the confused masked employee stated, scratching his head.

"You better not, for your life depends on it" glared the blonde.

"Okay, hurry Sasori is getting impatient." Tobi said as he began polishing the machine.

"Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind."

"No problem." said Sakura while opening her purse.

"Put hers on my tab." Sasuke insisted while taking out his credit card.

"Thank you."

"Here's a tip" Sakura noted, handing a five dollar bill.

"Thanks ma'am, hey sorry for my curiosity but, are you guys…a couple?"

"Oh well-"

"We're going to get married." Sasuke responded, much to the awe of Sakura

"Wow, congratulations! I wish you guys all the best"

"Thank You, the coffee was excellent by the way."

"Thanks sir, hope to see you guys soon."

They both exited the café and were met by the cold air and deep snow.

"I should call a taxi." Sakura suggested by making her call, but Sasuke hung up the cell.

"I meant it."

"What?" as she was taken by surprise, by Sasuke's sudden embrace.

"Sakura…" he breathed holding her hard and took in all her hair and scent.

"Sasuke…" she sighed as she ran her arms around his back.

"Marry me…"

Sakura had not a moment to think, when Sasuke's lips were on hers. They were hot and wet, as her tears were mixed in the kiss.

"Are you serious?" she said during their session.

"Look at your hand."

There it was the gold band with a small cut emerald that matched her eyes.

"Wait, is this from…"

He nodded.

"All those years, and you…you kept it"

He nodded.

"It's still beautiful."

"The divorce will be finalized in three months, and I've always felt you would look beautiful at a spring wedding."

She jumped into his arms as he spun her around, giggling and squealing with happiness

The snow began lightly falling now, making their noses red, and bodies cold, but they never really took notice of it all, for they were warmer than they could ever be.

"The taxi is here." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'll see you." she turned but felt her hand being pulled back.

"I intend to spend Christmas with my fiancée." he smiled, and she returned it.

He helped her get in the taxi; they rode all the way home, by each other's side with cold hands entwined throughout the whole ride.

When they arrived back at their apartment words were seldom spoken, for their forbidden need for one another was awakened, as they were now one truly, without any guilt, or shame for any third party.

At dawn she was beautiful next to him, her body wrapped in linens, and her silky rosette hair around him, as he brushed his hand over each lock as she slept.

_What more could you ask for?_

_Karin may have been the perfect wife._

_But Sakura will always be the perfect one for him._

* * *

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot, I really enjoyed writing it; it was loads of fun, lol. Now while this affair was romanticized, I don't believe in cheating, I think its important to be honest with whom were with, so I tried making everyone's situation sympathetic, so up to you who do you feel for Karin, Sasuke, Sakura, or Naruto?, Im curious, well anyways hope you guys enjoyed it, and I wish you all Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and any other holiday in December, till then_

_Peace ___


End file.
